Jermy Fartz (episode)
"Jermy Fartz" is the 4th episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 16th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot After Camp Campbell beats the Wood Scouts at the Annual Lake Lilac Ultimate Frisbee Tournament, David enters another foolish bet with Pikeman, betting that the Campbell campers can't go a whole day without being mean. If Camp Campbell fails, the Wood Scouts will take Campbell's best camper, and Pikeman orders Petrol to remain behind and notify him immediately should they fail. David, as usual, is confident and peppy, until the Quartermaster returns with a new camper: the awkward and disgusting Jermy Fartz. Jermy wastes no time in regaling anyone who'll listen with in-depth descriptions of his revolting hygiene, habits and hobbies. Meanwhile, Max sparks a debate among the other campers over who is the best camper and most likely to be taken by the Wood Scouts, while struggling to hold his tongue, especially since Petrol is keeping a very close eye on everyone. Gwen and David get the kids involved in several activities, including yoga, magic, arts and crafts, extreme sports, science, but Jermy fails spectacularly at every single one. By the end of the day, as Preston rallies everyone to theatre camp, Max is close to breaking point. Preston tasks everyone with putting together a costume based on part of the forest and giving a brief performance based on their choice. While the other campers continue to bicker about who is the best, Jermy stumbles onto the stage with sticks wrapped around his stomach, and everyone has to pile onto Max to stop him screaming abuse at Jermy. When Jermy explains that he's chosen to represent the sticks of the pine tree, David bursts out laughing, shrieking that the sticks are actually birch and calling Jermy a "big dummy." Petrol literally blows the whistle on David, summoning Pikeman (and Snake) who proceeds to rub his victory in David's face. Max finally gets to unleash his pent-up rage on David, before Pikeman steps onto the stage to look over the campers and make his selection. Thinking quickly, Neil begins begging for the Wood Scouts not to take Jermy, and the others quickly catch on. As the Wood Scouts lead Jermy away, Gwen and Nikki castigate David for screwing everything up. David tries, several times, to justify himself but eventually gives up and walks away in silence, blushing. All is quiet for a moment, until something clicks in Nikki's brain and she realises aloud "oh, I get it, he was a fa-", thus ending the episode. Features 'Main Characters' * Jermy Fartz * Max * Nikki * Neil * David * Gwen 'Supporting Characters' * Petrol 'Minor Characters' * Preston Goodplay * Ered * Dolph * Nurf * Harrison * Nerris * Space Kid * Edward Pikeman * Snake * Quartermaster * Jermy's parents 'Objects' * Camp Camp bus * Ered's pink wireless headphones * David's whistle * yoga mats 'Locations' * Camp Campbell ** Mess Hall ** Magic camp ** Extreme Sports camp ** Amphitheater * forest 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Least Likely to Succeed" (Ending Song) Trivia * Jermy's name originated from an inside joke which occurred during the writing sessions for the pilot. It started with Miles Luna farting, leading Jordan Cwierz to react with "get your germy farts away from me!", which eventually lead them into making it a character.Camp Camp RTX 2017 Panel * Before going to Camp Campbell, he used to have a couple of friends. Which occasionally call him "Big Nips." * Gwen believes that making fun of each other is all well and good but draws the line when it comes to making fun of disabled people. * Jermy's numerous doctors have assured him that he's completely on track developmentally. * He is also shown a pet dog named Chuckles which he practices kissing with using chunky peanut butter. * Jermy is also shown to have Malapropism as he mistakes "yoga pants" for "yogurt pants" and "debby downer" for "Deborah downer." * Jermy seems to have IBS as his parents prevent him from going hiking because of it. ** Along with constant vomiting once he shows any signs of nervousness as he mentions before doing his part in Preston's performance piece. * Each camper has their own reason as to why they believe that they're the best camper: ** Max believes that he's the best because he knows the ins and outs of Camp Campbell and its surrounding areas. ** Nikki believes that she's the best camper because she's the most rambunctious and lovable. ** Space Kid believes that he's the best camper but quickly dismisses this after the trio shoot him a look. ** Nerris believes that she is the best camper because she was the only one who "found a gold dragon's stone-filled gizzard to add to a mixture of Tarrasque Blood and 12-Headed Hydra bile necessary to cast Karsus' Avatar." ** Ered believes that she's the best camper because she's the coolest. ** Harrison believes that he's the best camper because he's the most magical. ** Dolph believes that he's the best camper because he is the most adorable. * Neil reveals that before the events of his stay at Camp Campbell, he was the loser kid that everyone laughed at. * Jermy Fartz is the second character to have been a part of a previous camp before switching to another one. The first one being Nikki, previously originating from The Flower Scouts to Camp Campbell. And with Jermy originating from Camp Campbell to The Wood Scouts. 'Cultural References' * Nerris' reason as to why she's the best camper was a reference to Dungeons and Dragons, a fantasy table-top board game. 'Continuity' * The way Pikeman agreed on betting for the sake of new recruits for their camp is referenced again, similar to how he agreed on betting with Camp Campbell in exchange for new recruits in "Camporee". * In this episode, Pikeman states that he won't rest until Camp Campbell is under the control of the Wood Scouts, and he actually achieves this goal (with some help from an outside source) in "Camp Loser Says What?" * When Quartermaster pulls up and says "new kid's here," it mimics a few other similar moments across several episodes. In "Escape from Camp Campbell" he says "kids are here", in "Parents' Day" he says "parents are here", and in "New Adventure!" he says "bus is here". * Max tugs at his hair in distress when realizing the arduous task of being well-behaved for the sake of the bet. He also does this in "Arrival of the Torso Takers" after snooping through "David's" affairs, and again in "Time Crapsules" while worrying about who he's become. * Jermy officially appears as a Wood Scout in his next appearance in "Gwen Gets a Job", and continues to be part of that camp in all future episodes. Errors * Nurf's hair was facing left instead of right when Pikeman was about to choose the "best camper." * After Camp Campbell won the game of Frisbee for the sake of the camp, Quartermaster is shown to have droven off to town to pick Jermy up. He soon returns in less than 5 minutes with Jermy in the Camp Camp bus. Transcript Gallery References